


The Fighter

by patriotsfan



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Danny is adorable, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, There is some mention of prostitution but it is not graphic, there will be sex at some point, tom is protective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patriotsfan/pseuds/patriotsfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny does not have the time to even think about the one and only Tom Brady trying to befriend him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Don't Want You To Be Cold

Tom Brady sat across from his mother, Nancy, at their favorite diner. Every few minutes or so, Tom's eyes would wander to the very handsome waiter, who was still very attractive despite looking exhausted. 

"Amber," Tom heard the waiter say to the manager, "Can I please go pick up my brother from school? I'm so sorry, my dad was supposed to get him and watch him until my shift was over but he's drinking and I can't let him pick up Matt. I'll be back in twenty minutes tops."

"Danny, you work too hard," Amber sighed, "Of course you can go get him. Do you have someone to watch him?"

Danny nodded, "My football coach said he can, but his car is in the shop so I have to meet him back here with Matt. Thank you so much."

Tom half expected Danny to run out to a car and drive to get his brother, but that wasn't the case. Danny literally began to run down the street. He didn't have a car, he couldn't afford one. He had to pay rent and he needed to take care of his brother, that meant that he couldn't spend any extra money, aside from around Christmas. Around Christmas, Danny worked extra hours at the diner and at his other job so he could do his best to give his brother a good Christmas. 

When Danny returned, Tom nearly melted. He was holding hands with a small boy, who must've been his brother. Matt couldn't be any older than six. They walked over to a man, who was much taller than Danny, and Tom could tell that Danny was thanking the man profusely. The man said something, and Danny took out his wallet. The man wouldn't take Danny's money. 

Danny quickly reentered the diner, getting right back to work. Tom noticed how Danny was extremely kind and respectful to each customer. Tom wanted to talk to Danny, so he stayed. Even after his mother left, he stayed until Danny's shift ended at nine. 

"Excuse me!" Tom called and Danny was halfway across the parking lot. 

Danny turned around, looking nervous, "Look, man, I'm not a prostitute, okay? I'm just trying to go pick up my brother."

"What? No, I didn't-- You're just really beautiful, that's all," Tom said and Danny bit his lip.

"Please don't hurt me," Danny nearly begged, "I don't have any money, please don't hurt me."

"I don't want to hurt you," Tom was confused, until he realized that Danny thought that Tom was trying to rob him. After all, they weren't in a good part of town. "I don't want your money. I'm Tom. I saw you today at the diner and I think that you're incredibly beautiful."

"I-I, okay, thank you," Danny stuttered, "I'm Danny."

"Can I walk you home?" Tom asked, "That sounded creepy, I'm sorry."

"Um, i-if you want to," Danny stuttered. Danny wasn't used to people being nice to him. At school, kids pushed him around because he was small. At the diner, customers were constantly rude to him, but he had to be pleasant, no matter how much he wanted to tell people off. 

"So you have a brother?" Tom asked as he began walking next to Danny. 

"Yeah," Danny couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face, "His name is Matt, he's five. What about you? Any siblings?"

"Three older sisters," Tom laughed.

"Oh wow," Danny laughed, stopping in front of a large house, "Hold on, let me grab Matt."

Danny's football coach, Jeff, answered the door. "Holy shit," Jeff gasped, nearly dropping Matt. 

"What? What's wrong?" Danny panicked. 

"Do you have any idea who you're standing with?" Jeff's mouth fell open. 

"If you're one of America's Most Wanted, I swear to god," Danny threatened, looking up at Tom. 

"Shut up, Danny! That's Tom Brady!" Jeff exclaimed, causing Matt to wake up.

"Danny," Matt held his arms out towards his big brother. 

Danny took Matt into his arms, adjusting the hat on Matt's head. "Were you good for Uncle Jeff, bud?"

Matt nodded, "When we get home, will you sing to me?"

"Sure kid," Danny smiled, turning back to Jeff, "I don't know who that is."

"Do you live under a rock?!" Jeff exclaimed.

"I work two jobs and take care of a kid," Danny defended, turning to Tom, "I'm sorry, I don't know who you are." Tom chuckled. 

"He's the quarterback for the Patriots!" Jeff exclaimed, "Now you, go wait at the end of the walkway. I'd like to have a word with Mr. Brady."

Danny hesitated, "Thank you again for watching Matt. It was a huge help."

"Yeah, I know, I'm a saint. Now go. Don't be late for school on Monday." Jeff laughed and Danny sighed, walking to the end of the walkway.

"Listen," Jeff turned to Tom, "I don't know what your intentions are but that kid has been through hell and back, if you hurt him, I'll hunt you down and kill you myself. He's an absolute angel and he works his ass off for that little boy."

"I understand," Tom smiled, "I don't want to hurt him."

"Good," Jeff said, "It was nice to meet you."

"You too," Tom smiled before walking back to Danny. 

"I'm so sorry about him," Danny apologized, "He can be kind of intense. So, the Patriots, huh?"

"Yeah," Tom laughed shyly.

"I'm sorry I didn't know," Danny bit his bottom lip.

"You live in Texas," Tom laughed, "You don't have to know. Plus, it's nice talking to someone who doesn't want my money."

Danny stopped in front of a large, run down, building, "This is me."

"Are we home yet?" Matt groaned from Danny's shoulder, "I want Teddy."

"Okay, honey. We'll be upstairs in a few minutes," Danny promised, turning to Tom, "It was really nice to meet you, thank you for walking me home."

"Could I get your number?" Tom sounded nervous. 

"Yeah--"

"Danny," Matt whined, "Are we home yet?"

"Almost, baby," Danny murmured. 

"Are you working tomorrow? I could come by the diner, if that's easier for you," Tom said, "He seems tired."

"Uh, yeah, yeah, thank you," Danny smiled, "I'll be there all day tomorrow from opening to closing."

"That's from five in the morning to eleven at night," Tom's eyes widened.

"Yeah, well," Danny shrugged, "I gotta take care of this guy." Danny blushed, "Thank you again for walking me home. I'll see you later." With that, Danny disappeared inside of the building. 

Once in his tiny studio apartment, Danny sighed. He glanced at the bills on the countertop and was extremely relieved when he realized that he paid all of them. But, he felt like crying when he figured out that his heat wasn't working. He didn't. 

Instead, Danny laid Matt down on the small twin mattress after changing him into the warmest pajamas that Danny could find. Danny covered his baby brother in blankets, making sure that Matt was warm enough, before he laid next to the mattress on the ground. 

The apartment didn't actually have any furniture aside from the mattress and an old, uncomfortable couch since Danny couldn't afford it, but there was a mattress for Matt to sleep on, and that's all that mattered to Danny. Danny always took the floor, the couch would hurt his back much more than the floor would, and tonight he didn't have any blankets since he wanted to make sure that Matt was warm enough. 

"Danny," Matt reached out and touched Danny's cheek, "You're really cold."

"Don't worry about me, baby," Danny said, "You get some sleep."

"Can you sleep up here with me? I don't want you to be cold," Matt was frowning. 

Danny sighed, giving in and sliding under the covers. 

"I love you, Danny," Matt murmured, "Thank you for working so hard."

"I love you too, kid," Danny kissed his brothers forehead, "Go to sleep now, okay?"


	2. I Can't Ask You To Do That

Danny's alarm clock woke him at four thirty the next morning. He got up quickly and took quick shower before getting ready for work. Once Danny was ready, he got Matt ready as well without waking him. Danny locked the door before beginning the walk to work, carrying Matt in his arms. 

Walking at this hour made Danny uneasy, since it wasn't quite time for the working class to be headed to work and it also wasn't time for the criminals to go back home. The crime rates were high around where Danny lived, and that scared Danny since he was taking care of a six year old. Throughout the entire walk, Danny kept Matt cradled close to him. 

His eyes filled with tears when a much older man tried to flirt with him as he walked by. Danny didn't like it at all, it scared the hell out of him. "Hey baby, come back here! Have some fun!"

"I'm just trying go to work, man," Danny shook his head, continuing his journey.

The man stood up, grabbing Danny's wrist tightly, "I'd love to employ you."

"I'm not a prostitute," Danny tried pulling his arm away. 

"Sure as hell look like one," The man tightened his grip. Danny held in a scream. 

"Come on, man. I've got a kid with me," Danny tried, "I'm just trying to go to work."

"You can be a little late," The man smirked. 

"I'm still a minor," Lie, "Take your hands off me right fucking now unless you want to be a registered sex offender," Danny snapped, his voice low, "Get your hands off me."

Danny knows how to deal with guys like this. He's been dealing with it for years, but it doesn't get easier for him. It's scary. Danny's terrified but he can't let that show or the guy will fuck him right then and there.

Ripping his arm away, Danny continued on his way to the diner, still tightly holding Matt. 

When Danny got to the diner, Amber was already unlocking the doors.

"Sorry, I got a little held up on the way here," Danny said, his voice sounding annoyed.

"It's okay. You're still early," Amber smiled. 

Danny entered the diner and carried Matt to one of the booths in the back, laying him down so he could continue to sleep. Danny held his wrist to his chest, a bruise beginning to appear in the print of the mans hand. 

"You alright?" Amber asked. 

Danny nodded, "Some guy thought I was a prostitute and got kind of grabby on my way over here. I'm fine, just a bruise."

Amber shook her head, "Asshole."

The next few hours were quiet. No one came in until around eight, and even then they weren't nearly as busy as usual. Normally, Danny liked to be busy, but today he was fine with taking it easy, especially since his wrist was aching. 

"Fancy seeing you here," Tom chuckled, walking into the diner, instantly spotting Danny leaning against the register counter. 

"You came at a good time," Danny chuckled, sarcastically adding, "We're so busy, I don't know if I have time to talk to you."

"Oh, you're just overflowing with customers," Tom laughed and shook his head, looking around at the empty diner. 

Danny grinned, "Let me just go check on Matt. I'll be right back." Danny walked over to Matt, stroking his younger brothers hair. "Hey, baby. It's time to get up."

"Danny," Matt whined.

"Uncle Jeff will be here to get you soon, baby," Danny said, "You have to wake up, kid."

"I'm not waking up until I have pancakes," Matt decided, "Or a puppy."

"I'll make you pancakes before school tomorrow," Danny promised, "The pancakes here are too expensive, bud. I'm sorry. And, you're not getting a puppy, Matt. There's no chance."

"Shut up, Danny," Amber walked by them, "Matt, your pancakes will be right up, sweetie."

Danny stood up with a panicked look on his face, "Amb, I really can't afford them."

"I don't care, it's on the house," Amber waved Danny off. Before Danny could protest, she said, "You work your ass off, don't try to change my mind."

"Thank you," Danny bit his lip and looked at the ground, embarrassed.

Danny hated not being able to afford things and he hated taking peoples helpful offers even more. It embarrassed him and he could only hope that it didn't embarrass Matt. 

"Thank you, Auntie Amber!" Matt grinned. 

Soon enough, Danny returned to Tom. "Sorry, Matt isn't much of a morning person."

Tom laughed, "It's fine, I'm not either." After a quick pause, Tom asked, "So, this guy I met last night was supposed to give me his number, but he never did."

"Oh, shit, right," Danny remembered, "Um, here," Danny scribbled his number down on a napkin. 

"Thank--" Tom cut himself off with wide eyes when he saw Danny's bruised wrist, "Oh my god, what happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Danny tried to wave Tom off, "It's nothing."

"Is that from someone's hand? Did someone grab you?" Tom worried. 

"It's nothing," Danny insisted, "I just don't always encounter nice people on my way here. It's fine, really."

Tom looked sad, "You shouldn't have to deal with that."

"I'm fine," Danny said, smiling. 

"Can I give you a ride home when your shifts over?" Tom asked. 

Danny shook his head, "My shift isn't over until eleven. I can't ask you to do that."

"I want to," Tom said. 

Danny bit his lip. He could already tell that Tom wouldn't take no for an answer. "Um, okay, yeah. Thank you."

Tom didn't have to wait at the diner until eleven. There was no reason to, but he did anyway. Danny didn't know if he should be creeped out, annoyed or flattered. He usually did things on his own and he was independent as hell, but he thinks that he likes Tom.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if this was bad, but I hope you liked it!


End file.
